Don't You Remember?
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: Embers boyfriend killed her 21 years ago. Now she's an international celebrity- the first ghost popstar! Now he has to apologise... but will she forgive? Post PP
1. It was It was September

The stack of paperwork stands tall on my desk.

"Be sick for one week, and this is my welcome gift!" I mutter under my breathe.

* * *

The laughter of the girls in the next room turns into singing

"It was- it was September," sang one girl

"Wind blow, the deadly night," sang another

"Too you, I did surrender," sang a girl- this one I recognised as my eldest daughter Katy

"Two weeks, you didn't call," sang my twins Sapphire 'Saffy' and Crystal in unison.

"Oh, Ember, you will remember," all the girls duetted.

* * *

That's is, I've had enough!

* * *

"Girls, this is bring your daughter to work day, you should be with your parents!" Than I took into consideration what they were wearing- all dressed inappropriately in black crop tops, black leggings and silver metal boots. They all had their hair in a high ponytail, some wore turquoise wigs. And when I say all, I mean ALL- even 7 year old Saffy and Crystal were dressed like this.

"Girls, why are you dress like 19 year old popstars? This is an insurance office, not a label company!"

"But, Dad, this is what Ember McLain wears!" Said Katy, pulling up a picture of a pale girl, with turquoise hair, and a face belonging to the girl I killed... But it couldn't be, because Amber McLains dead!

"She's the first ghost pop star!" Exclaimed a girl.

"Amber McLain," I breathed. My girls rolled their eyes

"no, dad, Ember," said Saffy

"she was Amber when she was alive. We went to school together- we dated,"

There was a loud thump as half the girls fainted.


	2. Winds blow, the dead leaves fall

All night, the girls nagged me about Ember.

"Ember,"

"Ember Ember,"

"Ember, Ember, Ember."

"Ember, Ember, Ember, Ember,"

"EMBER, EMBER, EMBER, EMBER, EMBER!"

* * *

Eventually, I snapped. A man does have his limits, after all.

"Alright, girls, assemble in my office.," I shouted down the stairs. Saffy and Crystle came in in Ember t-shirts, but Katy went all out, with the wig, makeup, outfit and even had an Ember-like guitar on her back.

"Girls. Pack your bags and get into the minivan. We're going to Amity Park to see my ex,"

"Really?" asked Katy

"If you don't mention her name on the way over there, otherwise we're going to see the world's largest ball of yarn."

* * *

While they packed, I called Ember's agent

" **Hello. King Phantom's Music, Danny speaking."**

 _"_ _Hi, Danny. I'm enquiring about Ember McLain,"_

" **Look. She is a real ghost. I should know, my ghost sen…"**

" _No, I knew her when she was alive, and Amber McLain and was wondering whether she wanted to catch up. Also, my daughters are big fans,"_

" **I'll ask her whether she can fit you in."** There was muffled muttering on the other side of the phone.

" **Yeah, she has room on the 11th."** 4 days away. That's how long till the guilt was over. If she forgave me…

* * *

In the car, a new song came on, and if I had any doubt that Amber had risen from the dead, the singer's voice confirmed it. And the lyrics.

* * *

 _Cried myself to sleep that night_

 _As the flames licked my feet_

 _Cried so hard, I'm amazed_

 _The flames didn't go out_

 _xxx_

 _Wish I coulda stayed_

 _Living for just one more day_

 _Cause I coulda told you the truth_

 _I don't love you no more_

* * *

I Zoned out, thankful that Kay, my wife, was driving, feeling guilt fill my body. The final verse was when I zoned back in.

* * *

 _You thought you had protection from me_

 _When the flames licked my feet_

 _But death ain't as permanent as you think_

 _Cause I'm back to kick your sorry arse_

* * *

The guilt turned to fear. The presenter said that was Ember McLain's most recent song. I needed to gain her forgiveness before I died. But it sounded like it was coming soon. Danny Phantom never protected murders.


	3. To you, I did surrender

**Writer - Why haven't I updated. I'm not going to give you some stupid reason like writers block or family troubles. I'm telling you out right why…**

 **In case you forgot, the mans youngest are a pair of twins. I named these twins after my friends.**

 **Then I had an argument with Crystal, and the idea of tying her name hurt so bad I just didn't update. We're on slightly better terms though now, so I can update again. Sooo sorry!**

We pulled into Amity Park. The streets were as empty as a ghost town, as dark and depressing as a funeral. Then, when we turned a corner, and a world or neon surrounded us. Fenton Works.

Saffy and Crystal pushed the car doors open before the car had completely come to a stop, and Katy soon after. My wife, Emilie, tutted, and left, trying to act like she was disappointed, but her t-shirt had a flame, and her new turquoise dye job was pulled into a low ponytail, she was clearly as excited as the kids. I stayed in the car for a minute. Why was I here? The girls thought it was too see Ember McLain, Emilie thought I just wanted to reconnect with me ex. Only I knew the truth. I wanted forgiveness for the deed that had been holding me down these past 27 years. Amber might have, but I'd killed her. Ember was stronger, tougher and a lot less emotional, but I hoped there was some, even a tiny tiny part of Amber remained. My soul depended on it. Saffy pressed the doorbell and the sound of locks being unbolted

Embers agent came down the stairs in a pair of striped boxer shorts and tank top. His hair was a black birds nest, and a yawn interrupted every second word he said, but he got out his message eventually.

"Why are… you he… re… at one… in the morn..ing," Danny asked, exhausted.

"We have an appointment… with Ember… on the 11th." Danny sighed, and rubbed her eyes.

"I meant later! God, fans! Go eager. Look, there's a motel 2 streets down, come back at 11." And he slammed the door and relocked the door.


End file.
